


Mob Boss

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [33]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Pete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Knifeplay, Knives, Love, M/M, Mob Boss Pete, Naked Cuddling, Pretty Patrick - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sub Patrick, Talking, The first part is pretty precious and the second part is kinda gory, They torture someone together but its kinda cute tbh, Torture, Violence, Young Patrick, mob boss, older pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete's the mob boss of NY and Patrick's his little toy





	1. Chapter 1

**Pete's POV**

Some people might say being the mob boss of New York was a shitty job but I love it. I have power over life and death and anyone who ever insults me will never be seen again. It might seem cruel but it's fucking fun and I've always loved power.

Another good thing is that anyone I want is mine, I can have whatever pretty young thing I want falling at my feet. Teenagers are so much fun to play with and there never seems to be a shortage of slutty willing teenagers. I guess controlling all of New York and being one of the richest men in the city makes it pretty easy to get laid.

Right now my toy is a little 21 year old called Patrick who's been with me for almost 5 years. I met him when he was 16 and ended up in a mob bar so I took him home with me and he never left.

Most of the people in charge get a new toy every couple of years but I like Patrick so I've kept him around. I've had lots of people come and go during that time but Patrick's always been my favourite. By now he knows almost all my secrets and the secrets of everyone in power in New York so letting him go would be hard. I'd probably have to find something bad to threaten him with or kill him if I wanted to get rid of him because he knows so much.

I've had toys who are a similar age to Patrick but he's turning 22 soon and I've never had anyone that old. I'd hate to loose Patrick and I'd especially hate to have to kill him to keep him from telling but he's getting so old. I've always liked teenagers because they're so easy but Patrick isn't anymore. Over the years Patrick's gotten more snarky and become a tease because he knows he can get away with it. He loves me and let's me do whatever I want but I miss having a teenager who'll do what I say without question.

Today I've got meetings all day so when Patrick slips into my office and settles in my lap I'm glad. Over the years he's also gotten more comfortable with my work and the other mob bosses so he's happy to sit with me in meetings. Often he keeps running commentary going and it's always amusing, he makes a boring day much better. Having a pretty boy on my lap who never runs out of insults and jokes will always make me feel better.

It's 10 at night before everyone leaves and it's only me and Patrick in my office. I'm glad they're all gone because now Patrick can straddle my lap and I can pull the tiny boy in for a kiss.

I'm a pretty small guy but I make up for it in muscle and covering myself in tattoos to make myself more intimidating. Patrick's barely 5 foot so he's a lot smaller than me and that's another thing that drew me to him. I like tall skinny people who look like models, like Mikey and Meagan, but I like short cute people like Patrick more. He's not super skinny but his body is amazing and his thighs are the best things I've ever seen.

Patrick doesn't like wearing girls clothes all the time but when we're at my office I say he has to because that's what we do. Everyone else's toys wear the slutty clothes and all my toys have so I make Patrick do it too even when he complains. He does look really good in them so I can put up with his bitching to see him looking so sexy.

Today he's wearing a pink sweater, short white skirt, lacy panties and garters which I think is hot. His thighs are amazing so the garters never fail to make me hard, especially when I spend hours in meetings playing with them. He's also wearing the collar I have to force on him every time we leave the house, to say I'll kill anyone who touches him. He's been complaining for years about it but it keeps him safe so I never listen to his protests.

Other toys only wear panties, garters and a collar and I'd love it if Patrick did that but he refuses. He'll do it around the house but he insists on wearing more clothes when we go out and especially in meetings.

He used to do it until he was 18 and one of my body guards called him fat. I snapped the guys neck but from then on Patrick started eating less and wouldn't go outside without a shirt. Patrick knows I think his body is perfect but it doesn't seem to change anything. He's seen other people I keep as toys so I guess he has that guy in the back of his mind, telling him he's not good enough for me.

By the time we get home it's late and Patrick's falling asleep on my shoulder so I pick him up and carry him to bed. We never have real privacy because there's always a guard outside the door but I love being alone with Patrick.

As I lie him on the bed Patrick wakes up and grumbles as I strip both of us so I'm in boxers and he's in panties. Like always I keep the garters on because I like to fall asleep while playing with them. Plus they look so good when he wraps his legs around my waist while I fuck him. His gorgeous thighs jiggle while I slam into him and it's an amazing sight. I might not get laid right now but the thought is enough to get me half hard as I slide in bed with Patrick.

In bed at night is the only time I really let Patrick talk to me however he wants. He bitches and complains and makes jokes all through the day but he belongs to me and does what I say. At night I let him talk to me like an equal and he can say whatever he wants which I think is good for him. It stops him talking back to me in public and I'd rather he talk to me like this at night than while the other bosses are around.

"Pete I really love you" "I love you too baby boy" "Do you really?" "I do" "I love you, I really love you" "Are you ok?" "I'm almost 22, I'm getting too old for you" "It's still 2 weeks before you turn 22" "But the oldest toy you've had was 22 and you left him on his birthday" "You're not Mikey" "I love you and I don't want to leave" "You know everything Patrick, I don't think I could let you leave" "Then you'll kill me like you did with Ashlee, she tried to tell and you killed her" "Don't tell anyone anything and you'll be fine" "If you do kill me I want you to do it, I want you to look at me and tell me you don't love me before you shoot me in the head"

Patrick's a lot stronger than he was 5 years ago so he doesn't cry even while asking me to kill him. "Baby boy I don't want to kill you" "If you do I want you to do it" "I can't do it" "That's why I want you to do it because you won't be able to" "Even if I don't want you as my toy anymore I'll keep you as a maid or something, you know too much"

It's barely there but I feel Patrick shudder slightly so I hold him close and kiss his pretty little pink lips. "Are you sure you're ok gorgeous?" "I'm fine" "Really?" "I just don't want to loose you" "It's ok, I don't want to give you up any time soon" "But you won't have a choice, you don't want people to think you love me because they'll think you've gotten soft. I get it and I know I can't stay so it sucks"

I wish there was something I could say to make him feel better but he's right, I might not have a choice if I want to keep control.

"I won't kill you beautiful, I'll make sure you stay with me" "That's good, I really love you and it would hurt if you kicked me out, you know I don't have anywhere to go" "I know baby, I won't abandon you" "It's really hard, I know I'm getting old so it really sucks. All I ever want to do is make you happy and and make you love me so you won't trade me in for a newer shinier model" "I would never" "You've done it before, I've been the newer shinier model but now I'm old and I know you're getting bored. I'm not a beautiful teenager anymore, I'm not submissive and I don't do everything you say. I bitch and complain and disobey you, that turns you off and I hate the thought of turning you off. I try to be good but you know me and you know how hard it is for me to be someone I'm not"

He really is perfect so I wrap an arm around him and stroke his fluffy blonde hair. "I love the way you are and I don't mind that you aren't the perfect submissive" "Good, I want to stay with you so even if you get a new teenage toy I hope you keep me too" "Stay with me, stay with me as long as possible" "I will, I love you a lot and I can be a maid or secretary if you want, then you'd have an excuse to keep me"

It is a really good offer but I'd rather be open about loving Patrick and keep him without having to make him a slave. I'm the mob boss of one of the most powerful cities in the world so I do what I want. If I want to keep Patrick then I will keep Patrick, if anyone was a problem with it they can fuck off.

"No, I'm the boss and if I want you then I'll have you. You shouldn't have to wear girls clothes and act shy and submissive because its what people expect you to do. If I want to keep you the way you are then I'm allowed to and I'll kill anyone who fucks with me or you"

Patrick's smile means everything in the world to me so I kiss his cheek and snap the elastic on his garters teasingly. I've told Patrick a lot of times that I love his thighs so when I grab onto them he smiles and grinds against me.

"Fuck baby I love your thighs and I can't wait to get those panties off you" "I thought you could fuck me with them on today, you could push them aside and fuck my tight little ass" "Oh really?" "Yeah I like the friction of the lace against my dick, it drives me crazy"

All I do is hum and pull Patrick on top of me so I can slide two fingers under the panties to rub against his hole. We've done this a lot so Patrick doesn't need the prep but the feeling of my fingers sliding in and out of him is amazing.

He's so gorgeous and I love having him on top of me because I can see how beautiful he is. When Patrick moans there's a little bit of drool on his bottom lip which I quickly kiss off as I add a third finger.

Its not long before he's pushing himself onto his knees, pulling my boxers down and positioning himself over my dick. He spits on his hand and strokes me a couple of times before sinking down until he's sitting on my thighs.

No one else I've been with his ridden me as well as Patrick and the way he moans and talks dirty to me is amazing. Most other people let me fuck them and try to be quiet and submissive. Patrick moans unashamed like a whore and tells me all the dirty things he wants to do to me while he rides my cock.

He's the best person I've ever been with and the fact that he doesn't act like anyone else makes me even happier that he's mine. He could be with anyone, he doesn't have to deal with my endless meetings and be in danger every day but he wants me.

Sometimes I wish he had never walked into the mob bar because he could be with someone safe instead of me. I do illegal things every day and someone sweet and innocent like Patrick doesn't deserve to be around such terrible things. I would never give him up for the world though so I'm glad that he belongs to me and I can love him as much as I want.

I'm so distracted that I don't pay attention until Patrick slams himself down on me and scrapes his nails down my chest. It's not hard but its enough to make a mark and make me start paying attention to him.

"Baby don't ignore me, that's so mean" "I was just thinking about how much I love you, you're so amazing and beautiful" "You only say that because I'm riding your dick" "Not at all, I'll say it any time you want because you're amazing and I love you"

Patrick doesn't reply and rides me faster so I clutch at his hips. He really is amazing at riding dick so I throw my head back and moan, letting him do his thing. There's a lot of things Patrick is bad at, like being quiet and obeying orders, but fuck if he isn't good at riding my dick. Even if I hated everything about Patrick I'd keep him around because he can ride dick and gives blowjobs like a pornstar.

When I first met him he stayed quiet during sex because of all the bodyguards and servants in my house. Now he's given up and moans like a whore because they've all heard it before so there's no point hiding. Even though Patrick's got more disobedient over the years he's also got more confident which I like even if I miss him being submissive.

Patrick's riding me so hard that when I come I moan almost as loud as Patrick and I'm literally seeing stars. It doesn't take long before he comes over my chest and rolls off me with a content little sigh.

Patrick's the only one who's ever come on me, it's weird but I like it and there's no point punishing Patrick. It's not like the punishments ever work on him so I've decided to just let him do his thing.

He seems to be seeing stars too so I get a tissue to clean up Patrick's mess then lie back with him. "You're amazing baby boy" "You like being covered in come do you?" "No I think that's you, you're a little cumslut" "Yeah you know I am, you don't seem to mind it though" "Not when it's you, if anyone else did it they'd get punished but when it's you I don't mind" "I love you" "I love you too beautiful"

I haven't said that a lot for anyone else but I do for Patrick. He's been saying he loves me ever since we met and unlike with everyone else I actually say it back. I don't know if I love Patrick the way he loves me but I care for him and it doesn't feel weird to say it, it's kind of nice.

Lately I haven't been sleeping and I didn't think Patrick had noticed but he curls around me and starts kissing my neck. It's easy to close my eyes and relax into the feeling of Patrick kissing me. Instead of taking hours to fall asleep I fall asleep after 5 minutes, listening to Patrick's whispers of how much he loves me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - Blood, torture, violence and all that good stuff
> 
> This one is pretty different from the first chapter so if you don't like blood and gore and knives and stuff don't read it

**Pete's POV**

Like always when I tell Patrick I'm going away for a week he breaks down in tears and clings to me. I have to be at the office in 20 minutes but he looks so broken that I have to hold him close and let him cry. I know he hates it because I often get hurt so I don't want to upset him anymore, I love him.

"Pete don't go, don't leave me, I don't want you to get hurt" "I'll stay safe baby, I promise I'll come back to you and I'll be all ok". Patrick clings to me and sobs for another half an hour so I hold him and stroke his hair until he calms down.

By the time he's calm I'm an hour late for my meeting so I cancel it and spend the day with Patrick. He spends the day cuddled up to me kissing me and telling me he loves me. It's probably my favourite way to spend the day even though I have to pretend it doesn't bother me. I'm supposed to be badass and tough but when this gorgeous boy is being so sweet I can't help feeling warm and tingly inside. I don't know if this is what love feels like but it's embarrassing even if it's only Patrick who knows.

Eventually he starts rubbing me then rides me while pinning my wrists over my head which is hotter than it should be. I shouldn't be getting so turned on by him being dominant but I like it so I don't protest. I'm leaving him alone and I know he'll be terrified so I'll do whatever he needs to calm him down.

By the time I come in him there's tears running down Patrick's cheeks and when I pull him into a hug he starts sobbing again. "Pete I love you, what would I do if you died?" "I don't know darling, I won't die though" "But what if you do?" "I've told my secretary that if I die 20% of all my money goes to you and you get my villa in California. He'll give you the money then you run and don't stop until you get to California. It should be enough money so that you never have to worry about anything, I'll take care of you even when I'm dead"

Patrick looks at me in shock then breaks down in tears again, clutching my shoulders in a death grip. "You'd do that for me?" "I love you and I don't know how we're going to make this work but I'll never leave you. If we have to I'll pretend you're just a maid and get another toy so people don't know we're together. I'm staying with you so even if I die I want to give you whatever I can" "Won't they find me?" "No one except Ryan knows about the villa and they won't notice if some of my money is gone, I'll protect you"

There's so much love in Patrick's eyes that it almost hurts to look at him so I pull him close and sigh "I'm sorry I have to leave but you'll be ok, I promise you'll be looked after" "Come back to me, I can't live without you" "I'll come back, you're my angel and I won't leave you"

At midnight I kiss his forehead one last time and head out to the office to get ready for the trip.

It's a long week and it goes so much slower because I know Patrick will be at home upset. When I get back he'll probably be in a sexy little outfit, all spread out on my bed, ready to be fucked. I can't wait to get back, whenever I'm away Patrick gets really slutty so I get a lot of great sex when I get back.

On the drive back we start getting shot at and a bullet goes into my arm so we speed back to the house. I know they're going to be hunting for the shooter so I should join but I got shot and I want to be with Patrick. I'm sure they're perfectly capable of finding whoever did it and punishing him without my help.

When I walk in the door I don't see Patrick so I grit my teeth and tighten my grip on the shirt covering the bullet wound. Patrick's pretty good at first aid so I'm sure he can help me and if he can't we'll get Ryan to help.

I shuffle upstairs and walk into our room then stop in shock. Patrick's on our bed, in an adorable slutty outfit and he's making out with one of my bodyguards. We didn't call to say we were on our way so I guess he thought he'd have time to have sex with him before I came back. I never thought he'd dare to betray me like this but I guess I was wrong.

I'm ready to go over and make both of them pay until I see Patrick struggling against him and whimpering. The guys pinning his wrists down and forcing his lips on Patrick's and he's so much bigger that Patrick can't get away. That makes me even more angry because I can't believe anyone would try to hurt my baby.

I storm over and shoot the guy in the side of the head before he even has time to take his lips of Patrick. I throw him across the room before I cup Patrick's face in my hands and kiss him hard. Even though my arm still hurts like a bitch I want to kiss my boy until every trace of that asshole is gone from his lips.

"Pete I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" "Did you ask for that? Did you want it?" "No he came onto me and I couldn't get away" "Has anyone else done anything while I was away?" "No, most people know you'll kill them if they even touch me" "And I will" "Is he dead?" "Yes, I was going to keep him alive to torture him but I decided I wanted him dead that second"

Suddenly Patrick sees the blood soaked shirt I'm holding against my arm and leaps up to get the first aid kit. I sit on the bed because I know that no matter what I say Patrick's going to fix me up so I won't fight. It's just Patrick so I don't have to act tough or brave with him, he loves me so I don't have to hide anything.

He looks so cute in his little outfit but I hate the fact that someone else got to see him in it before I did. It looks new and I don't want to upset Patrick after he went to so much trouble to please me.

Once the bullets out of my arm he bandages me up and cuddles close to me "Baby you got shot, how did that happen?" "In the car on the way back, the guys see hunting for them now but I wanted to come see you, I'm glad I did" "I'm glad you're always here to protect me, I love you"

I let my hand fall to his chubby thigh and start to slide under the hem of his pink skirt but he stops me. "You just got shot Petey" "I'm fine, you've fixed me up like you always do" "But I don't want to hurt you and I kind of want to change" "Don't change, I love the way you look and I don't ever want you to change for anyone" "He touched me, I don't want to be reminded of this" "Let's make good memories then" "You believe me right? I didn't ask for that, I didn't want it, I belong to you" "I know, you're my baby boy and I trust you" "Ok, I don't want you to kill me because someone forced them self on me" "I will always believe you and I saw how he was holding you, I know you didn't want it"

He does look good in the skirt so I call for another of my body guards to drag the dead body out then turn to Patrick. "Baby remember the special prisoner we have in the basement?" "My special prisoner?" "Yeah baby" "Of course I remember" "Wanna go see him? Wanna make some memories in that cute outfit?"

Patrick nods happily so I take his hand and we start to walk to the basement where we keep traitors and prisoners.

Before I met him he was abused by his babysitter so when I found out I hunted him down as a gift for Patrick. The guy tried to attack Patrick so I broke his arm and now he lives in our basement for whenever I want some fun. Patrick doesn't visit him but I like to torture him to make him pay for what he's done to my baby. Seeing him bleed is fun and he has such hilarious screams.

Patrick's only visited with me once before, the day after I broke his arm and put him there. He was new to all this stuff so he ran away at the first sight of blood but now he's stronger.

We've talked about it before and he's knows I like to get kinky so I've got some ideas on what we can do. Patrick might not be a sadist but he isn't totally vanilla so I hope he'll enjoy it, I know I definitely will.

I've always wanted to try knife play but I love Patrick's so I couldn't bare to scar him or put him in pain. I want him to be happy and loved every day of his life so I can't do anything super kinky or rough with him. Even if he let me I doubt I could ever do it because I can't scar that perfect skin.

When we get to the cell he's breathing heavily so I wrap an arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to do this, you can back out at anytime and this is all for you" "I love you and I trust you so I know it's ok. You won't hurt me will you?" "Never, I couldn't bare to put you in any pain, I want you to be happy" "You'll never cut me or make me bleed or hit me or throw me around?" "No, I never do that with my toys because they're cute and innocent, I'd never hurt you like that"

Patrick nods and kisses my cheek before I unlock the door and we go in. His old babysitter Cole is chained to a wall and looks as bruised and bloody as the last time I saw him. I leave Patrick by the door while I drag Cole to the middle of the room and chain him to a chair.

Once he's secure I hold my hand out to Patrick so he can walk over and stand with me. Coles been accused of rape, assault and abuse multiple times so I have no guilt about keeping him here. If he'd hurt a beautiful innocent boy like Patrick then he doesn't deserve to be free, he deserves the pain.

Patrick's trembling so I gently push him forward and wrap my arms tight around his waist. I love standing behind Patrick and cuddling him like this because I can put my chin on top of his head and it's so sweet. He can face the man who hurt him but I'm right there behind him so if Cole looks at Patrick the wrong way I'll make him pay.

It doesn't seem like Patrick's going to say anything so I grab a knife from the wall and press it into Patrick's hand. He's still shaking but I'm holding him close so I know he'll be ok, he's so strong and brave.

Carefully I cover his hand with my own and help him reach over to place the knife on Coles upper arm. I help him make a few shallow cuts that barely draw blood before I press harder on his hand so he makes a deep cut.

Patrick's jumps when Cole cries out but smiles at the sight of blood and lets me help him make a couple more cuts. When I pull away he tries to chase after me but I wrap my arms back around his waist and give him control.

He's the perfect height because when I rest my chin on his head I can see everything he does and it's really comfortable.

Patrick looks at me for permission to do more so I nod and give him free reign for whatever he wants. I wouldn't care if Patrick killed him right here because I only have him here to get revenge for hurting Patrick. If Patrick wants him dead he's dead because even though I'm usually the one who plays with him, he belongs to Patrick.

With little shaky hands Patrick makes a few more cuts on his arm then looks back at me "Can you take his shirt off?" "Naughty boy" "I want to find more fun places"

I roughy yank Coles shirt off and watch as Patrick's eyes scan over his body. The asshole raped my little angel so I'm glad Patrick can finally get revenge.

Patrick's shaking again so I put my hand over his and steady it "Are you sure you want this?" "I'm not going to kill him or anything, I just want to make him hurt" "You can stop at any time baby or I can do it for you" "Thank you, I want to try though"

He keeps making shallow cuts all the way down Coles stomach then makes a deep one below his belly button. Cole whimpers slightly but Patrick's a lot more gentle than me so he's probably used to it by now.

Patrick looks like he wants to stop so I hold him close and whisper in his ear "Do you want to play a game?" "What game?" "Every time you make him scream I'll take off an item of clothing, if you give him pain you'll get me naked" "What if I don't?" "This is for you baby, I'll do anything you want" "Ok we can play the game" "Do you want a safe word in case it gets too much?" "Ducklings, we'll use that but I think I'll be fine"

He always wants me naked so when I step away from him he grips Cole by the hair and forces his head up. "You're a fucking asshole, I was 12 and you raped me, I hope you rot here so you can never touch anyone else"

Patrick makes a couple more shallow cuts before he makes a deep one on Coles shoulder which makes Cole groan loudly. It wasn't quite a scream but it'll do so I kick my shoes off and nod for Patrick to do more.

He pushes the knife hard against Coles collar bone until the blood starts pooling there and Cole screams. It was a really good scream so I tug my shirt over my head, being careful to avoid the bandages on my arm.

Even with the promise of me getting naked Patrick looks terrified so I go over and wrap my arms around him. "Baby boy I'm so proud of you, you know you don't have to do this right?" "I want to, I want to make him pay but I'm scared, what if I do it wrong and he dies?" "Well then he'll be dead and I'll have to find a new person to beat up, no one will miss him"

I stay wrapped around his back until he makes a cut on Coles other collar bone making him scream again. Finally I get my pants off and I can grind against Patrick's ass so he can feel how hard I am.

Seeing him be so rough, finally giving the asshole what he deserves is so hot and it's making me so hard. Patrick tries to snake his hand back to touch me but I push it away even though it pains me. "Baby I want you to do one more good one ok? Then you can do anything you want with me".

Patrick doesn't reply and drags his Coles pants down to his knees before he places the knife on his thigh. He takes a few breathes before he drives the knife down into Coles thigh making him scream loudly.

I'm so proud of my baby so I let my boxers fall to the ground so I'm naked in nothing but my socks. Patrick's eyes are so beautiful and blown out that I can't help grabbing his arm and pulling him against me.

It barely takes me any time to pull his sweater off and get my hand in his panties to stroke his dick. I've always been an exhibitionist and I want Cole to see how badly he fucked up so I'm going to fuck Patrick right here.

Patrick whines beautifully so I pull the knife out of Cole's thigh then grab him by the hair and chuck him on the ground. I don't even need to tell Patrick what I want because he's already sitting down in the chair and opening his legs. Easily I fit between them and take his mouth in mine while I pull his panties aside and push 2 fingers into him.

Sex with Patrick isn't like sex with anyone, sex with Patrick feels like coming home. I'm never happier than when I have this beautiful boy wrapped in my arms and I can make love with him.

Once I can feel Patrick loosening under my fingers I pull them out and position myself. I love this so much because I perfectly fit in Patrick and it feels so good to be buried inside him. Everything about Patrick is perfect so I hope that asshole sees how much he fucked up.

Obviously he's watching but I keep my body close to Patrick's so its mostly hidden. Cole should see what we're doing and see how amazing my baby is but he doesn't deserve to see all the beautiful, special parts of him. Those are all mine and no one else will ever be allowed to touch them the way I do.

I'm already really turned on from torture so it doesn't take long before I'm coming inside Patrick and slumping against him. Patrick makes me feel so good that I can't control myself.

Patrick's whimpering and pushing up against me so I take pity on him and pull my dick out of him, making him hiss. It only takes a couple of strokes before he comes over my fist then pulls it up to his mouth to lick the come off.

It was really quick but we're both super turned on because we're exhibitionists and he's into the torture as well. Maybe we can do this again and do more but for now this was really good and I'm really glad I had this idea.

Patrick's always a wreck after an orgasm so I carefully fix his panties and skirt then help him get his sweater back on. I only bother to put on my boxers then lift Patrick into my arms to carry him out.

I'll get someone to go make sure the stab on his leg isn't going to bleed out or get infected but for now he can be in pain.

By now Patrick's probably ok to walk but I carry him all the way up to our bed and lie him down on it. I peel the bandages off my arm and Patrick tells me how to redress the wound before I get in bed with him.

He's so cuddly and beautiful so I slip my hand under his skirt and squeeze his thigh. He's not wearing garters today but his body is so perfect that he doesn't need anything to be beautiful.

No one else has ever turned me into such a sappy loser but with Patrick I can't help it. I'm definitely not giving him up even when he turns 22 in 3 days. I don't care how old Patrick gets because he's so perfect and I don't care what anyone else thinks.


End file.
